The Scarlet Influence
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: Another of the few male youkai. No one knows of his origins, nor his past. Even then, he himself doesn't remember the last three years. All it takes was one trip to a mansion for his memory to return, and a new incident borne anew. OCxHarem, mostly based on ReimuXOCXRemilia. M for obvious reasons.
1. Fate of the Unknown

New story. I've also been watching way too many Harem anime recently, so my mind is all kinds of wrong. Anyway, let's see what you guys think.

* * *

The Scarlet Influence

_Chapter 1- Fate of the Unknown_

One boy on his seventeenth year of age. An average physical structure with a good amount of strength. The magical embodiment of unknown energy and origin flows through him. He's bright in every way, and for everything that he has done to help, people have nicknamed him the Prince of Light, others say him as the Prince of Shadows. This boy was of the few male Youkai, no one with knowledge of his mysterious past.

Yet he cannot remember the recent three years of his own life.

Every night, he has the same dreams bothering him, stuck to his memory like glue. He thought they were bits and pieces of his lost experience. Even then, it was as though the dreams were to remind him of someone, his "significant other," as one might say.

-Age 14-

"_Hey, are you new here?" A girl asked. The boy shakes his head._

"_I'm familiar with 'here,' but I don't know the name of this area. I figure I'd find out after the death of my parents and the isolation I put myself through."_

"_So you've been alone all this time?"_

_The boy sighs, "I plan to stay that way."_

"_Iie, I don't want you to be lonely," She positions her parasol to lend out a hand to the sitting boy, "This is Gensokyo, by the way, a place where I emigrated to. How do you like it here? Did you come from the human world?"_

"_Human world… The Other Side… And Gensokyo… When did you emigrate here?"_

"_A very long time ago, before you were born." The girl smiled, he was trying to figure out who she was._

"_Before I was born? You look about the same age as me, let alone very pretty."_

"_Arigato. I'm European, but I barely used those languages. Besides, I accustomed to the Japanese language as you can already tell."_

"_Right. I was wondering where you got those clothes."_

_Their meetings were then frequent which passed a quick month soon after. The boy was comfortable around his new friend, and for her help to him, He decided to do something where some had felt was odd for a male, even though it wasn't that big a deal, brewing tea._

_The girl had taken a sip and smiled, "A sweet and raspberry like flavor. Should I say you matched one of my servants?"_

"_I just wanted to do something within my power to give as a token of appreciation for helping me. Although, I couldn't match the tea color with the red of your eyes."_

"_Blood?" The girl observed. She pointed to his left cheek, where the cut was embedded._

"_Oh, this. I was really clumsy and had the unlikely cut from the table corner while I tripped and fell. I thought I had cleaned up the mess, but I guess I didn't clean all of my excess red fluid. I apologize."_

"_Let me clean it up for you," She reached for his face and paused for a minute. A warm feeling as she got closer had grew, not just from his pure light, but also from her own heart as well. She set herself from being self-centered to keep in touch with this one boy. It was then she shakes her head and involuntarily licks his blood from the cut. He blushed from the contact._

"_W-What was that?"_

"_Gomennasai, I guess I should tell you that I'm a vampire. I was also a little immature of what I did just now."_

_The boy couldn't continue. Her looks and innocence had strengthened her answer. All he could do was smile. With the dark energy he sensed from her, there was some radiance among it. He found little understanding of society, let alone the role of an individual or a role of the genders. One thing was certain, he had interest in this vampire._

"_Suki."_

_The girl's eyes widen. He doesn't realize that the word usually means a declaration of love, nor did he want to say it out loud. He sighs, knowing he can't take it back. He was caught in a warm embrace._

"_I like you too. Let's meet up again tomorrow, okay?"_

_Another month had passed and the first thing the boy had heard from the girl was giggling._

"_Nani? What's so funny?"_

"_I dunno. I didn't see you wearing any pants, just shorts."_

"_I just found pants more comfortable…"_

"_I never said you were wrong. I like it," She smiles._

_The boy's heart was racing like the past month. He keeps thinking that it was because she had returned his feelings. Shaking the thought off, a red rose bud is revealed from behind._

"_A red rose?" She blushed, "How sweet."_

"_I was told a single red rose was life long devotion to whoever I gave it to, then the rose bud was meant as innocent love… I think I've done something wrong."_

"_Do you really want to go that far as to giving life long devotion to me? I don't know if I should say you're growing up a little too fast."_

"_I want to give my devotion to you, until the end of time." His emotions were taking control. His heart was being spoken rather than his mind. It just had to be let out somehow._

"_You're so thoughtful. I wish I had a blue rose for you. Your kindness, determination, your light, everything about you is not attainable anywhere else. A mysterious, yet lovely aura I want to know more about."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Baka. I'm saying that I love you."_

_I love you. Three words that can lure anyone into a deeper relationship. The boy had barely known his parents, let alone them deceased at his fifth year of age. Other than them, no one had loved him, at least until now._

"_I keep forgetting," The girl shakes her head._

"_Doshita no?"_

"_I don't know your name. I keep reminding myself to find out, but I forget yet again. I'm…"_

_The boy smiles as she spoke her name, "It's a wonderful name. Mine is Kohaku Hikaru. 'Amber radiance' is how I would translate it, I don't know if anyone else thinks the same way."_

That was three years ago. Lost memories of Kohaku. Now he lives a life of happiness, leaving his dreams as dreams.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Any questions and concerns will most likely be answered in the next update.


	2. Morning Invite

Story setting now: Kohaku, as I said in the first chapter, has lost his memories of him and a girl. Three years afterwards, he had made his own shop full of tea and flowers (I just recently got fascinated with the language of flowers and the flavors of tea). On that third year, he befriends Reimu, Marisa, and Alice, in that same order. Kohaku can't have a peaceful breakfast when all three of them are gathered together in his house. Enjoy reading!

* * *

_Chapter 2-Morning Invite_

Kohaku had kept his mysterious youkai power hidden well. Either way, he was just looking for groceries that can be used for breakfast. He went out in all blue clothing. Blue jeans, blue shirt, even his light jacket was blue, showing he liked the color and served it as his favorite. They only colors that differentiate was his brown hair with a few blonde streaks, and his eyes of heterochromia, red in his right eye and green in his left eye. On his wrists were armbands of various gemstones, which rumor took form as they were the source of his locked powers. He was a friend to almost everyone he came into contact with, as they also helped him find the best items that could be useful to him.

"_Arigato gozaimasu. _Have a great day," Kohaku liked the way he lived, moderate wealth with the total sales from his tea and flower shop, a little easygoing life, nothing could make him happier.

"Kohaku!"

A girl arrives on a broom. She was obviously a witch. Blonde hair, cute face, Kohaku had grew fond of her, and he couldn't help but flash a smile.

"_Ohayo, Marisa-chan. _How's your morning?"

"Boring! I came to you so you can amuse me," The witch plays, "So, what are you up to?"

"The usual breakfast," His grocery bag was filled with a bag of rice, some ham, cheese, and parsley, "I already have eggs, salt, and pepper. Want some when I'm finished?"

"Omuraisu?" Marisa brightened up at the ingredients listed. She loved his cooking, "Are you making your famous omuraisu? My mouth is gonna begin watering."

"It's not famous if only you and Reimu-chan have eaten it. It's not that special to begin with."

"It should be famous!" She was exaggerating, "Your cooking is greater than my magic! Everyone should taste the skill of Kohaku Hikaru."

"Oh yes!" Kohaku's sarcasm is active, "Let's change the name to the Hikaru Garden and Catering! But seriously, I can't be as good as you say I am. All the food I cooked is good, but only because I follow instructions. Therefore, I'm counted as average."

"Why not have Alice try it?" Marisa suggests.

Kohaku has learned that Alice Margatroid used to be human, and became an official youkai through the work she's been in. She has the powers of puppeteering to which two of her dolls turned animate without her command.

"I guess she can come over. It would count as another meeting with all four of us other than those other three times. It has been a while since all four of us had gathered together. Okay, go ahead."

"Perfect! I'll go get Reimu and Alice," Marisa blows a kiss and leaves on her broom, leaving Kohaku to shake his head. It was fun when Marisa had found him, but it would also cause mischief. Kohaku met Reimu because he was curious of the Other Side, which turned to scheduled visits, and met Alice on Marisa's request. The funny thing he found was his interest in all three of them. His mind would always turn to one of the girls at right and wrong moments. In other words, he thinks of them at random times. Finally reaching home with no other problems, Kohaku starts the stove. Then, the boy hears knocking on the door, smiling as he cracked it open for a quick look.

"_Ohayo, _Kohaku-kun," Reimu smiles back. Behind her was Alice. Kohaku was curious as to why the puppeteer was blushing. Regardless, they were let inside with Marisa following behind.

"_Ohayo, _Rei-chan, Alice-chan," Kohaku replied. For some odd reason, he liked calling Reimu "Rei-chan" instead.

"I was told you were cooking omuraisu. I didn't know you cooked…" Alice was less pink, but only God knows what going on inside her head. Kohaku nods.

"_Hai. _How much did they brag?" He knew there had to be some outrageous statements.

"Marisa picked me up first and said it was the greatest thing she's ever tasted in the world. Reimu, on the other hand, didn't say anything."

"Always an overstatement, Marisa-chan. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that good at cooking."

"That's not true," Reimu objects, "You're a great cook. Is this how you've been feeling since we aren't around? How can you put yourself down like that? It makes me sad to see you judge yourself like that…"

All Kohaku could do was frown, "_Gomen, _Reimu," Among the three girls, his affection for the shrine maiden was highest. It was understandable as he had frequent conversations and visits to her shrine. Reimu was even the first one he met, so that meant their friendship was the longest among them. Marisa interrupts Kohaku's train of thought.

"Come on already! Have Alice try the omuraisu! Also save some for the rest of us!"

The boy sighs again. What do I find amusing about these girls again? Kohaku shakes his head, "_Hai hai. _I made enough for seconds. Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist."

"My panties, huh? Tell me, Kohaku. Would you like to see mine?" Marisa acted seductive.

"W-What did I say that lead to this act?" Kohaku flustered, "T-This is completely unnecessary! D-Don't even p-play like that!"

Out came Marisa's mischievous smile, which meant the act was continuing, and made everyone flush red, "What if I said I wasn't kidding? Okay, I was joking. Next time, don't say that around girls like me. It will get you into some random, naughty trouble."

"I don't see how THAT was necessary either…"

"_Marisa no baka!_" Alice grabbed Kohaku's arm while looking angry at the young witch, "He's not that kind of person!"

"How would you know?" Marisa plays, "Or are you just trying to defend him? We knew you were infatuated with him the first time you met Kohaku."

Speak for yourself, the boy thought.

"How dare you make such assumptions!" Alice starts turning red again as Kohaku catches her attention.

"Alice-chan…I've also came with that idea the first meeting…"

"You idiot! I'm not infatuated with you!"

Marisa chuckles at the place she was putting Alice in, "As expected from Alice. Might we give you the title of tsundere?"

Kohaku stops everyone, "Enough! Let's get eating before something else happens."

Alice was the first served and she made a noise of delight, "This is so good. Marisa was right, everyone should taste it. What did you put in it?"

"Nothing," Kohaku replied in between bites, "All I did was read instructions. It was really simple either way," He is then startled by one of the dolls that tagged along, "Oh, hey there. Shanghai, was it?" The doll moves closer as he moves a bit, but Alice stops her immediately.

"Shanghai! What are you doing?" Alice's outburst had made the doll hop out of the boy's lap and back away with embarrassment. This left Marisa another opportunity to play around.

"My my. It seems Alice's feelings can transfer to the dolls as well. It looked like that Shanghai wanted to kiss Kohaku."

"Stop making things up like that!"

Everyone's attention was caught to the knocking of the door. Kohaku had expected no visitors until he opened his Hikaru Garden sign.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu. _Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked a maid.

"You dropped this."

* * *

The end of Chapter 2. This is already fun to write. I was asked if the vampire mentioned in the first chapter was Remilia, and I don't know if I described her during that time, but yes. See you next chapter!


	3. Maid's Errand

Number three! Future apologies, I'm a little more on the dialogue than effects. Even then, I'm still inexperienced on mature content. As long as you bear with me, then I'll be glad.

* * *

_Chapter 3-Maid's Errand_

Sakuya Izayoi, a maid of time manipulative powers. She's always loyal and follows every order given to her, those from her mistress, the Scarlet Devil. Speaking of the devil…

"Sakuya, please come here."

The chief maid answers, "Yes, Mistress?"

"How much do we have left?"

"Not much, _gomennasai. _I have not made the tea run yet."

"As long as you get more, then I'll be okay for the time being."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then go," Remilia Scarlet, a vampire and the owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She sighs, "I like everyone's company, but I have to find 'him' again. This empty space is bugging me."

Sakuya roams through Gensokyo. Tea can be easily gathered, but Remilia usually wants something different than the last. She hears a voice in the distance.

"Kohaku!"

"That sounded like Marisa-san's voice, but who's Kohaku?" Sakuya roams some more and finds a gemstone armband on the ground. Someone could have easily picked it up and sell it just as fast due to what they might be worth. Checking left and right, she found Marisa and a boy walking together. She assumed the armband might be one of theirs and decided to follow them slowing to not create suspicion. Whenever he looked back at the young witch, Sakuya could only think of the word "cute" to describe the boy. Marisa had broken off and Sakuya proceeds to follow. After a few more minutes she knocks on the door, which the boy gives a charming smile to her.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu. _Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You dropped this," Sakuya reveals the gemstone armband to the boy. He nods.

"_Arigato. _I knew I felt slightly lighter. What would happen if I didn't have this. How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to. I gotta get back to my errand."

"What is it?"

"Gathering tea for my mistress."

"Easy! I have a ton of that stuff!"

Sakuya was surprised. Was there a sign she missed? She shakes the thought off, "Wow. I appreciate the tea. I'll get it later if it's just here. Besides, I'm a little parched myself."

"Perfect timing," He grabs a carton of lemonade, a few bags of tea, and a pitcher, "I recently bought some citrus juice and was gonna make an Arnold Palmer for everyone. If your mistress doesn't mind, then I can pour a cup for you as well."

"I've heard that mixture from somewhere… Anyway, my mistress had said as long as she gets tea by the end of the day, so I should be able to stay for a few minutes at most," She sat on the couch with a deep breath, "Where's my manners? I'm Sakuya Izayoi."

"Kohaku Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you." Oh no, he thought, Marisa's back.

"I thought it was you," the young witch pokes, "So, how is the mistress?"

"She fine. Just expecting tea when I go back."

"You came to the right place! Kohaku has almost every single type of tea and flower if needed, whether it's from the outside world or Gensokyo! Surely you've looked around?"

"I haven't," Sakuya answers, "Now I'm curious."

Reimu smiles, "We can all help. This is also a good opportunity to have Kohaku visit the mansion afterwards. I'll go with you if you want me to, Kohaku-kun."

"Then who's gonna keep watch of the shop, let alone Marisa and Alice?" Kohaku concerns. He never really trusted anyone with his sales and housing. That was the only thing he could have Reimu, Alice or Marisa do.

"Why not have us watch the shop for you?" Marisa starts, "I'm a witch, so I can take care of myself."

"What kind of logic is that? You can't be serious!" Kohaku sighs. Arguing was out of the question when it's against a girl, "Fine, as long as you're careful."

"This is also out of left field. _Demo,_" Reimu had stood in front of the boy, "How much do you care for us?"

"Where did that come from?" One random question after another. He finishes his tea and lemonade mix with a flushed face, "I… I don't know how to answer that…"

"Telling the truth?" Reimu's innocence is really powerful. Has anyone seen another person lie or deceive her?

"I can't lie to you, Rei-chan. It's impossible for me, even if I wanted to lie. I just can't bring myself to deception."

"Here's a test," Marisa points at Reimu's right cheek, "Kiss her there. Depending on how you go about it, we'll see if you care enough."

This test was not appropriate for this situation. Kohaku felt something trigger inside himself. It felt as though romantic feelings had taken control of him, "Is that so."

"You're not scared are you?" Reimu had made a cute face. Was she trying to provoke him?

"So you want me to kiss you?"

The maiden sighs, "I don't know how you felt about us, so I asked that question, but I don't care anymore. I love you-"

Kohaku had kissed her, which she was caught off guard. His tongue had slipped into her mouth, exploring and touching her own. He had felt a sweet taste from her.

"I love you too."

"Y-You can't steal my first kiss like that! What about everyone else?" What's gotten into Kohaku, Reimu thought.

"Your question came out of nowhere. You also wanted me to kiss you, correct? Once I heard 'I love you' from your mouth, I was glad. I thought of it as only natural to lock your beautiful lips with mine."

Alice, Marisa, and Sakuya blushed intensely. Not one girl had known this was Kohaku's romantic side. He turns to the maid.

"Shall we go to this mansion?"

"After I get tea."

"Thanks for the reminder. This way."

Sakuya was soon in awe at the sight of the flowers and tea. It looked like a perfect, heavenly garden. She didn't know where to start.

Kohaku heads back inside for Alice and Marisa, pecking their heads, "See you two later."

"_Kohaku no baka_," Alice had shook her head, "As long as you come back."

"Don't worry. Oh yeah, Shanghai wanted one as well, right?" He picks up the doll who was flushed red, forcing Kohaku to smile. The kiss on the forehead swooned Shanghai, "How is it that even dolls are attracted to me?"

"Finished," Sakuya arrive with a small box.

"Same here," Reimu was at the door.

"Alright, see you later," Kohaku leaves with Sakuya and Reimu. The mansion must be great if they wanted him to go. He takes a deep breath and calmed himself, "So shall we get going?"

* * *

Expect the next update somewhere next week. School after break is sometimes bothersome.


	4. Return

I don't remember if this or the next chapter is gonna get interesting, after reading this over so many times before and after the editing. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4- Return_

Sakuya smiles, "Well this is the place. Its full name is the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but we went with just the Scarlet Mansion. What do you think?"

"Scarlet…ngh…" Kohaku winces in pain from his head. Scarlet was the trigger. His dreams were his locked memories, and they were trying to get out. One more catalyst and they would be set free.

"Kohaku-kun!" Reimu called, "Are you alright? Kohaku-kun!"

"I'm fine. It's just a minor headache. Besides, who is this mistress of yours?"

"The mistress is my sister," A blond girl with wings of colorful prisms descends from the sky, "Good afternoon. I'm Flandre Scarlet."

"Ack! Not again..." Kohaku's headache worsened. What was up with him? Why did he react like this? He might have known from the start. There was no reason for this, "Good afternoon, Flandre-sama. I'm Kohaku Hikaru, resident of Gensokyo and owner of the Hikaru Garden."

"I haven't been outside this place, so I've never heard of it. So you own a garden, that means you provided Sakuya with tea. The usual gets boring after awhile."

Kohaku raises an eyebrow, "Haven't been outside? Are you prohibited? That's absurd! What happened to make this place your custody?"

"My sister's order. Speaking of who, she might be interested in a pretty face like yours. Welcome, Kohaku Hikaru, to my sister's mansion."

It looks more like a castle, he thought, "Who's the redhead at the gate?"

"Tsk tsk, Meiling," Sakuya was disappointed and in disbelief to see the girl sleeping. Hong Meiling is not holding her job as gatekeeper or her title of martial artist.

"Let's try this," Kohaku's blue gemstone glows. No one knew what he was doing until an orb of water appears near Meiling's face, "Aquatic Spell Level 1: Water."

Reimu was shocked. He hid this from her? No way, "Since when did you have magic? Why didn't you tell me or anyone else?"

"I practice alone. I wasn't gonna use part of my youkai powers unless something happened to you, Marisa, and Alice. But now, I just have the urge to use my magic. It's like an extra burst of energy that just needs to be let out, you know what I mean?"

The ball of water hits Meiling's face which woke her up and standing immediately.

"I'm up! Who's trespassing?" She takes a stance.

"Calm yourself." Flandre commands.

"_Gomennasai, _Mistress. Wait, who's the boy?"

"A visitor. Come, Kohaku," Flandre opens the doors, "Onee-chan! Sakuya's back, with Reimu and a cute boy, too!"

A voice answers back, "Didn't I tell you to at least stay in the mansion at all times? Sakuya, my tea?"

"_Hai, _I'll make it right away," The maid leaves.

Kohaku receives a stronger headache from the voice he heard, which worried Reimu and Flandre. A girl in a grey dress arrives and the other two girls move to reveal Kohaku to her. As she gasps, he turned silent as his heterochromia eyes met hers. He had difficulty speaking as he starts to collapse.

"Remi…lia…"

"Kohaku? It's you?" Remilia catches his fall, "Is it really you?"

The boy hadn't answered. He was unconscious.

"He fainted from some mental trauma. That was probably why he had headaches," Sakuya checked his pulse, "I didn't know you have met him before, Mistress. Is he someone important to you?"

"Yes. It's been way too long. Right now, we need to get him on a bed. He'll just take mine for now. Let's get him over there."

"Mistress, are you sure? Where will you sleep if he's unconscious over the night?"

"It's better than the floor, don't you think? I'll be fine," Remilia sternly replies. She clearly cared for Kohaku's well being. Sakuya sighs in response.

"As long as you're satisfied."

Kohaku himself had continued releasing his memories from three years ago, an attempt at regaining his former self if anything remained.

"_I'm Remilia Scarlet. Call me Remi if you want."_

"_A beautiful name," Kohaku nods, "I'm Kohaku Hikaru."_

"_Would you like to be with me?" Remilia blushed while smiling._

_Scratching the back of his head, Kohaku didn't know what to say. He wanted her to be happy, and he felt as if that was his only purpose in his life, "As long as you allow it, then yes. I'll go with you to the ends of the earth," He saw Remilia moving and leaning closer to him, locking her lips with his. Kohaku says another thing._

"_I love you too, Remi."_

_The next thing he felt was a stinging sensation at his neck. Remilia had sunk her fangs into him. Very few people survived Remilia's bite, but Kohaku wasn't phased by it. He didn't feel any weaker, but her bite had caused him to slightly breathe heavier, making it look like he enjoyed it. A pleasing sensation, somehow._

"_You're blushing from my bite?" Remilia noticed. She started to giggle at the sight._

"_I'm blushing?"_

"_You didn't become any weaker when most people do. It was as though you had an unlimited blood supply. Do you know who you are? Besides, your blood is very sweet, human blood can't match you."_

"_I'm just a youkai, that's all."_

_Kohaku was led to Remilia's mansion, showing off a slightly eerie aura in the night sky. Unfortunately, Kohaku had to head back to his small home due to something that happened. Remilia had went back inside her room, waiting the next day now that she showed him direction towards the mansion._

_That was not the case._

_She found Kohaku against some copy of himself. The figure of the copy was in a complete black cover, much like a silhouette. He had lost to the foe and Remilia stepped in to destroy it. Kohaku stood up and asked who she was. The Scarlet Devil almost burst to tears hearing the questions. Her loved one was just a memory. The silhouette must have wiped his memory as well. Remilia stayed in her home in sorrow, while looking her usual self on the outside. All the while, she was thinking of why that figure wanted to separate them. Was it because he is a powerful youkai? Remilia thought of every possibility, all while the three years played its course._

_One voice had spoken to Kohaku as he starts to exit his sleep._

"_They're here. Only you and the Scarlet Devil have the power to destroy them."_

What does it mean by "they," and what will happen? Kohaku thought, what threat is coming my way? He then wakes up to the eyes of scarlet color.

* * *

That's a weird way to introduce a new Incident. Anyway, once I get the next chapter, that's when I'm showing his youkai abilities. That also means don't expect chapter five for a while. during the gap in time, if you have any suggestions for Kohaku's abilities, let them out there so I can take into consideration. Anything's appreciated!


End file.
